musicfactsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bombpops
The Bombpops is an American Pop Punk band formed in San Diego, California, United States in 2007. The band was formed by co-frontwomen Jen Razavi and Poli van Dam, followed many years later by the bassist Neil Wayne and the drummer Josh Lewis. The band has seen many formation changes since 2007, which contributed with the band only releasing their first full-length album, Fear of Missing Out, on February 10, 2017. The band's music is heavily influenced by 90's Epitaph Records and Fat Wreck Chords bands, such as No Use For a Name, Pennywise, Bad Religion, Strung Out and also mainstream bands like Green Day and Blink-182. History Formation and Releases Originally consisting of Poli van Dam (guitar/vocals) and Jen Razavi (guitars/vocals), the band has seen may line up changes, having three different drummers and six different bassists overtime until Josh Lewis (drums) and Neil Young (bass) started playing in the band, so that being the cause of the band's first full-length being released only on February 10, 2017, by Fat Wreck Chords. The Bombpops released it's debut EP "Like I Care" in November 2010 independently and their second EP "Stole the TV" in October 2011 through Red Scare Industries. In January 2015 they self-released another EP named "Can of Worms". Also in 2015, The Bombpops made their first tour on Europe. In April 2016 the band started to record their fist full-length album "Fear of Missing Out" in Denver, Colorado at the Black in Bluhm Music studio. The album came out on February 10, 2017, through Fat Wreck Chords. The band it's well known in the Californian Pop Punk, Punk Rock scene as they got to play with big names such as NOFX, Descendents and Bad Religion. The Beginning When Poli was 13 years old, she met Jen, who was 18 years old, they met briefly through friends but it wasn't until years later that they would become friends. They met again years later at a local music studio in their hometown where Poli was playing in a 80's Power Metal band as guitarist and Jen was invited to play bass on it. They played together in this band for some time until they decided to start a band together since it wasn't the genre of music they really liked. Jen then started to visit Poli's house after she would get home from school to play and write songs together. Later, they started to look for a drummer and a bass player to compete at a Battle Of The Bands at Poli's High school, with that the first formation of the band was set up. Regarding the name of the band, Jen said in an interview that it was chosen on a hot day at the drummer's house, the ice cream van was passing by so the drummer ordered a Lickety Lick Bombpop. At first the band was going to be called The Lickety Lick Bombpops but afterwards they decided The Bombpops sounded better, becoming the band's name. Discography * Like I Care (EP) (2010) * Stole the TV (EP) (2011) * Can of Worms (EP) (2015) * Fear of Missing Out (2017)